


Who are you?

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Антероградная амнезия подразумевает, что пациент помнит всё до момента травмы, но Куроо не помнит Кейджи.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Who are you?

Первое, что слышит Акааши, когда затемно открывает глаза, — штормовой ветер. Это настолько странно, что заставляет проснуться окончательно, перед рассветом ведь всегда тихо. Но почему-то не сегодня.  
Кажется, что ветер воет воздушной тревогой в трубах бесконечных заводов, коими усыпана промзона, граничащая с районом, в котором живет Акааши. Его дом стоит как раз на границе, и окна выходят на всю эту каменно-железную бесконечность, но если посмотреть дальше, можно увидеть беспокойное море.  
Промзона на самом берегу, Акааши выходит каждый рассвет и почти каждый закат покурить на балкон и старается не думать об экологии, об отравленной линии прибоя и о том, почему здесь не поют птицы.

Акааши выдыхает дым во влажный холодный воздух, и тот мешается с паром — сегодня идёт снег, впервые в этом сезоне. Мокрыми большими хлопьями прямо на дорогу, в трубы, в голодное море, на горячую после сна ладонь Акааши — контрастно. Ветер срывает с кончика сигареты пепел, царапая искрой, Акааши тушит в себе тревожность.  
Он смотрит задумчиво на пачку, оценивая потребность во второй сигарете, но разворачивается и заходит в квартиру.

Спальная в мягком полумраке, Акааши идёт босыми ногами по сброшенным вчера вещам, подцепляет чёрный свитер и натягивает его поверх футболки. Ноги голые, но когда мёрзнет спина — мёрзнет все тело, так что на штаны Акааши попросту забивает.

Утренние сборы включают в себя душ и попытку позавтракать чем-то кроме кофе. Акааши всегда выполняет первый пункт и надеется, что однажды сможет совладать и со вторым.  
Сегодня времени чуть больше, он проснулся минут на сорок раньше будильника, поэтому делает всё медленно и с удовольствием. Он варит кофе в турке, которую ему подарила мама в прошлом году, вернувшись ненадолго в Японию из своей бесконечной командировки в мир.  
Акааши никогда не был за границей, не помнит отца и очень старается не забыть лицо матери.

С некоторых пор все лица сливаются в одно.  
У Акааши что-то разбивается внутри с неприятным звуком, и он наступает на осколок случайно.

Психиатрическая больница всеми своими корпусами не очень-то отличается внешне от миниатюры промзоны. Спрашивается, это здесь люди должны выздоравливать? Акааши фыркает в теплый шарф.

Он натягивает на плечи белый халат и закрывает свой кабинет на ключ.  
Обычный обход, но самое сложное он оставляет напоследок. Акааши обходит всех пациентов, и то, что его до сих пор не вызвали, означает лишь, что _он_ ещё не проснулся.

Акааши останавливается перед последней дверью и закрывает глаза. Считать до десяти уже давно не помогает, так что он берётся за ручку на четырех. 

Спит.  
Ворочается, чувствуя чужое присутствие, открывает глаза и смотрит неосмысленно несколько секунд. К тому моменту, как в глазах начинает зарождаться растерянность, непонимание и паника, Акааши опускается в кресло рядом.

— Вы в безопасности, не волнуйтесь, — говорит тихо, мягко, дежурно улыбается. — Вы можете сказать, кто вы? 

Парень садится на кровати, осматривается потерянно, тянет ладонь на заднюю сторону шеи — от запястий до локтей бинты. Акааши смотреть на них не может.

— Куроо Тецуро.

— А что ещё вы можете сказать о себе? — дежурные вопросы, через которые Акааши пробирается, как через терновник.

Куроо пожимает плечами.

— Мне двадцать шесть, я работаю в Токийском университете на кафедре микробиологии. И я понятия не имею, что здесь делаю, — он смотрит Акааши в глаза и вдруг мягко улыбается, — но, полагаю, вы знаете.

Акааши под этой улыбкой идет трещинами арктических льдов. И он должен, как его лечащий врач, давать информацию так, чтобы не травмировать, но он слишком непрофессионально запутался в самом себе.

— Знаю. Хорошо. Это может вас удивить, но… Ладно. Ладно, — Акааши будто себя успокаивает, а не пациента. — Вам не двадцать шесть, а двадцать девять, — улыбка сходит с губ Куроо за мгновение, — вы находитесь в психиатрической клинике. Три года назад вы попали в аварию, пробыли несколько дней в коме, а когда пришли в сознание, оказалось, что у вас антероградная амнезия: вы помните только то, что было до травмы. Сегодня вечером вы будете помнить, что было утром, но завтра снова проснётесь с памятью, замершей в день аварии.

Куроо смотрит в глаза Акааши каким-то очень нечитаемым неуютным взглядом. 

— Три года, значит, — слишком спокойно, как и всегда. — А почему я здесь? Из-за амнезии? 

— Нет, — Акааши качает головой, слова застревают в горле, цепляются крючьями, но он продолжает, — вы вчера утром совершили попытку самоубийства, — кивает на бинты.

Куроо смотрит на руки с очевидным удивлением, проводит пальцем по грубой белой ткани.

— Зачем? — вскидывает голову растерянно.

— Кто бы знал, — Акааши пожимает плечами, — видимо, у вас нашелся повод. 

Акааши, на самом деле, думает, что терять каждое утро свою память — достаточный повод. Но отдал бы всё, чтобы Куроо остановился. 

Куроо смотрит на него внимательно, будто пытается что-то рассмотреть, даже чуть подаётся вперёд.

— Я вот смотрю на вас, доктор, и мне почему-то кажется, что вы меня не со вчерашнего дня знаете, — улыбается уголками, в глазах хитринки. 

Акааши задерживает дыхание, сердце пропускает удар — еще один — и возвращается к ритму. 

Он тогда стоял на кассе магазина после работы, пытаясь купить бутылку красного сухого, но терминал сломался, а налички предательски не хватало. Какая-то мелочь, совсем незначительная. Парень, стоявший за Акааши в очереди, вдруг сунул в руку кассирше недостающее и только очаровательно улыбнулся шокированному Акааши.  
Акааши дождался его у выхода и настаивал на том, что переведёт на карту деньги. Незнакомец рассмеялся и покачал головой, предложил купить ему самое зелёное яблоко в следующий раз, как они встретятся в магазине.  
Акааши в ту ночь много улыбался и не мог заснуть, а ещё корил себя за то, что не узнал имени. И не подозревал, что его спаситель в тот вечер до дома так и не дошёл — его сбила машина, спустя пятнадцать минут после их прощания.  
А через семь месяцев в отделение к Акааши поступил пациент: «Куроо Тецуро, двадцать шесть лет, попытка самоубийства. Антероградная амнезия». 

— Это ваша четвёртая попытка самоубийства, Куроо-сан.

Куроо смотрит на Акааши как-то слишком осознанно для человека, потерявшего три года и немного себя. 

— А я довольно-таки упрямый, да? — И уголки губ растягиваются в теплую улыбку, так не вписывающуюся в контекст. — В таком случае, раз мы старые знакомые, может, перейдем на «ты»? Или мы уже перешли, а я забыл? 

— Каждый раз переходим, — Акааши, наконец, сдаётся и улыбается по-настоящему.

Куроо смотрит в его глаза неотрывно, и Акааши остается только сохранить этот момент в своей памяти, как ценный полароидный снимок хранят в коробочке на верхней полке шкафа. У Акааши их много, этих снимков-моментов.

Антероградная амнезия подразумевает, что пациент помнит всё до момента травмы, но Куроо не помнит его.  
Акааши постепенно начинает верить в призраков.

Он уходит работать, но несколько раз в течение дня заходит к Куроо в палату и сидит там, пока есть возможность. Они разговаривают о разном или молчат, сохраняя уютную тишину. Акааши знает, на что всё это похоже: так корочку срывают с поджившей раны, и она кровоточит с новой силой. 

— Знаешь, — Куроо клонит в сон от лекарств, время уже позднее; его лицо мягко подсвечивается тёплым оттенком лампы, он говорит почти шёпотом, — я бы мог тебя любить, не будь я таким… забывчивым, — и смотрит так мягко, так честно.

«Не теряй я тебя каждое утро».  
Акааши будто раскалёнными щипцами душу рвут.

Акааши его не лечит, на самом деле, уже давно. Он хочет, чтобы его самого кто-нибудь вылечил. 

— Можно? — он не знает, зачем спрашивает, но Куроо кивает и смотрит серьёзно.

Акааши продавливает матрас рукой, когда тянется ближе и прижимается к губам Куроо своими.  
Так непрофессионально.  
Так неправильно.  
Акааши следовало бы сегодня же написать заявление по собственному желанию.  
Но он только скользит ладонью с шеи Куроо на затылок, в непослушные волосы, когда тот отвечает на поцелуй.

Для Куроо — это их первый поцелуй. Для Акааши — очередное сквозное в сердце. 

Акааши закрывает дверь палаты изнутри и забирается к Куроо под одеяло. Они просто лежат и смотрят друг на друга, иногда прерывая зрительный контакт на длинные нежные поцелуи. Акааши чувствует себя фениксом, который больше не возродится, он целует пальцы Куроо и просит его больше не сводить счеты с жизнью. Куроо улыбается неуверенно и говорит, что, скорее всего, забудет об обещании. 

— Ты же знаешь, какой я упрямый, — неспешно водит костяшками по лицу Акааши. — Думаю, мне просто не хочется жить, когда тебя нет рядом. 

Куроо целует его мягко, а Акааши разбивается каждой своей клеточкой об эту нежность, потому что четыре попытки самоубийства — это много даже для такого везунчика.

Они засыпают в обнимку, переплетаясь ногами. Акааши снится солнце и много тепла, зелёные яблоки и красное сухое, Акааши снятся руки Куроо, прижимающие его к себе со спины и улыбка в голосе. Акааши разрешает себе поверить в это счастливое и красивое, в это яркое горячее солнце во сне, потому что он обречен проснуться… 

— Извините… Но кто вы? 

…в промёрзшей белой зиме.


End file.
